


Game Night

by kzepplin (Sailorzeplin)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But I do also love them, One Shot, Out of Character, i hate these gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/kzepplin
Summary: Imagine Game Night, but instead of everyone being normal people half of the group are repressed gays and the other half are evil AND repressed gays. That's what this is.
Kudos: 11





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the server for coming up with the idea behind this, i hope this did it justice

It had been months since G&G had faded out of popularity in Riverdale, and even though it had made a brief comeback in the hallowed halls of Stonewall Prep, it really wasn’t something that was talked about for much longer than a passing reference, or the urban legend whispered around a boy scouts fire, obscure once more. This, however, wasn’t of great importance to day-to-day life for Jughead anymore, and soon the memory of G&G began to fade from the front of his mind, preoccupied instead with crazy rich kids, his even crazier girlfriend, and the growing suspicion in his mind that Bret and Donna were planning something. He’d see them whisper to each other at lunch, and they always seemed to be looking at him, darting their eyes away whenever they noticed him. It took about a week of this before he became fed up, and so he decided that the next time he saw them plotting, he was going to confront them.  
Turns out, he hadn’t needed to come up with that plan, because after their last salon Bret and Donna approached him, looking suspiciously eager.  
“Look, guys, if you came over here to start any trouble, I don’t want to hear it, I-”  
“Forsythe, we don’t want to start a commotion in the middle of the halls, contrary to what you believe about us. Me and Bret wanted to invite you to the Common Area tonight at 8? You can bring your girlfriend..Bella, was it?”  
“Betty. And we’ll be there.”  
Donna smiled at him, a little crooked, but Jughead supposed that was because the whole act of smiling was new to her, before breezing past him, Bret following behind her. Strange. Jughead pulled his bag further onto his shoulder, and headed back to his dorm, feeling oddly nervous about that night.  
~~  
He had warned Betty about the potential for the night, describing in great detail the lengths Bret could have gone to mess with him, how she should be cautious with what she revealed to them, and she had laughed and tugged at his beanie.  
“Jug, I’ve faced a cult leader who wanted to give me a lobotomy, how dangerous can two teenaged rich kids be?”  
He was just about to lecture her about the dangers of underestimating people, when they arrived at the Common Area, right at 8, just as instructed. Betty pushed open the heavy oak doors, and while Jughead was expecting them to be sitting, serious as ever, waiting coldly for them, he was greeted with an unexpected sight. Bret was draped over an armchair, whilst Donna was fussing over the table, moving around shiny and colorful plastic pieces for...Stake?  
“Uhm....have I somehow stepped into the alternate dimension where, instead of being cunning malefactors, you guys want to play a board game?”  
“Forsythe!” Donna looked up from the board “so good of you to arrive on time. Bret placed his bets that you weren’t going to come. And, oh-” she stopped for a second, looking at Betty “you brought your girlfriend. Elizabeth Cooper, I presume?” She strode over confidently, extending her hand to Betty, who took it gingerly, before smiling.  
“It’s okay, you can just call me Betty.” Donna looked at her strangely, before turning away quickly, without acknowledging that Betty had even spoken.  
“Anyways, Forsythe, Elizabeth, me and Bret really are pleased you chose to join us for our game night. Please, make yourselves comfortable.”  
Betty exchanged a look with Jughead, but he shrugged, before pulling up to the chair closest to Bret’s, falling into it unceremoniously. Instead of falling into the chair with him, which was clearly large enough for the both of them, Betty chose instead to sit on the cushion closest to Donna, they couple ending up on opposite sides of the table. This in turn caused Bret and Donna to exchange their own look, before diving into explaining the game.  
~~  
Unsurprisingly, Donna was a competitive player, mercilessly swooping in and stealing territories from Bret and Jughead without a second thought, rapidly expanding across the board, and occasionally getting unnervingly close to winning the whole game. However, there seemed to be a pattern in the way she chose to attack, avoiding territory Betty had claimed almost absolutely, and before an hour was up, she had chosen to join her in an alliance.  
“Smart of you to ally yourself with me Elizabeth, I’m glad you can recognize a winning partner.” Those words seemed unnecessarily pointed, in Jughead’s opinion, especially considering Donna stared right at him while saying them, but he suspected Betty was going to go easy on him, as she usually did when playing games with Archie and Veronica. That’s why it took him off guard when, on her next turn, she tightened her ponytail, and moved her troops to attack his own.  
“Betty?”  
“Sorry Jug.”  
But instead of looking sorry, she high-fived Donna, and finished her turn.  
~~  
The second hour passed without incident, except for when Jughead and Donna began to argue about one of the rules, which had ended with Jughead huffing out of the room, and Bret, who had been unusually quiet the whole night, sighing dramatically and following him out, before bullying him back into the game, and apparently convincing him to join him as a team, because when they came back Bret was pointedly more engaged, bragging about how the collective brain power of both him and Forsythe were sure to win, a statement that was met with rolled eyes, and another round of Betty and Donna winning more land.  
The flames of the fire were beginning to fade, and one glance at the clock told them that they had been there for at least three hours, the last one having devolved from Stake to cards, to simple betting games and a terrible round of Secrets and Sins, which Jughead belatedly realized was a bad idea, but that didn’t seem to matter to him at the moment, watching Bret ask questions to Donna slyly, staying just shy of targeted questions. More than once he had had to shake his head, finding himself staring at Bret for a little longer than he thought was normal, before glancing to Betty and finding her equally captivated by staring at Donna. A thought quickly fluttered through his mind, but before he could grasp it and analyze it, it had already faded, and he shrugged, before coming up with his own question for a second round of Secrets & Sins.  
~~  
Finally, as the fire began to officially die, Betty rose.  
“Well, I should be heading back to Riverdale, it’s getting really late. Jug, you wanna escort me home?”  
“Nonsense, Betty, there’s an empty bed in my room, Joan had an...unexpected errand she needed to run, so she won’t be here for the rest of the weekend. You can stay here. That way you can stay with your boyfriend tomorrow.”  
“Oh, uh, Jug? Are you okay with that?” She looked surprisingly hopeful, and Jughead couldn’t find a reason to say no, and so he readily agreed. However, when she leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek, he whispered a word of caution to her, wary about what Donna had planned, considering she was currently grinning like the cat that got the canary. Betty just shook her head, and followed Donna to her room without as much as a look back, leaving Bret and Jughead standing awkwardly outside the Common Area, before Bret spoke up.  
“Good game tonight Forsythe, I hope you’ll join me and Donna for more game nights in the future. I greatly enjoyed your company.”  
Jughead startled at that, a little bewildered, a feeling which only grew as Bret leaned towards him. Jughead’s face began to burn red, Bret’s own face inching closer, before stopping just shy of coming nose to nose with him.  
“By the way, I still plan on besting you in our classes, don’t forget that.” And he turned on his heel, heading back to his own room, leaving Jughead feeling a little lightheaded, before making his own way back to his bed, oddly disappointed, but already eager for the next game night with the pair of his strange new classmates.


End file.
